


i love you. i wish i could know you.

by cherry_lolly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, F/M, How Do I Tag, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Has a Crush on Chat, Miraculous AU, Non Superhero AU, Reverse Crush AU, adrienette - Freeform, alya's the reason for all of this lmao, and ladybug has a crush on chat, anyway, cause thats how reverse crush au's work, cause they're the same person, chat has a crush on marinette, chatroom au, hawkmoth doesn't exist in this but that evil fuck gabriel does so idk, idk - Freeform, lowkey bi adrien??, marinette's just doing her best lmao, online friendship au, so idk why i did that, they're just kids being kids lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_lolly/pseuds/cherry_lolly
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, joins a one-on-one chatroom where she becomes friends with a boy named Chat Noir. Much to her dismay, she discovers that she has a crush on him. In real life, his name is Adrien Agreste. He's oblivious to the fact that his online friend likes him, and instead has a crush on a girl in his class, Marinette. Yes, the same Marinette. This... is going to get messy.*online friendship au + reverse crush au*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short, but don't worry, there are more chapters coming. uhhhh okay! enjoy!!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was never really adventurous. She never took risks. She did her homework and followed the rules. She listened to her parents and the advice they gave her. They often said “stranger danger”. When she was little, she would hear it constantly because she was very friendly and introduced herself to everyone on the street. She wasn’t like that anymore. Not to say that she was mean, because she wasn’t. She was just more cautious and shy.

When Alya, the girl that she had met on the first day of school, told her about a one on one chatroom, Marinette was wary. But eventually, she gave in and told Alya that she would join.

Marinette sat at her desk biting her lip. Her parents probably wouldn’t be happy with her doing this. She wasn’t sure that _she_ was happy doing this. She sighed and typed in the URL. She used her new email to sign up, and came up with a password. Now she had to come up with a username. After a few minutes she decided on _Clumsygirl_. So her account was made. What now?

She looked around the website. Her profile picture was a ladybug pattern. She frowned. Could she change it? No. She was stuck with it. She guessed that it was fine. Ladybugs weren’t the worst things in the world.

Marinette clicked on the “chat now” button. She was extremely nervous, but it was fine. It was fine. Her screen was blank for a few seconds, but then the words “YOU HAVE BEEN MATCHED WITH _chatnoir_ ” popped up.

_Chat Noir? That’s a weird name. Why would someone pick… oh. That’s why._

She noticed the black cat profile picture. Should her picture and name match? What if this person thought she was weird because… oh no. Her heart started beating frantically. They had said something. How should she respond?!

**chatnoir:** hey lol

**Clumsygirl:** Hi

**Clumsygirl:** Woah that was extremely awkward let me just apologize

**chatnoir:** dont apologize. awkward is good lmao

**chatnoir:** so what’s up??

**Clumsygirl:** Nothing really. I’m just freaking out ‘cause my friend made me join this and I’m kind of afraid that I’m going to meet a serial killer or pedophile or something.

**chatnoir:** i can assure you that im NOT a serial killer or a pedophile just a really fucking weird teenager lmao

**Clumsygirl:** Oh thank god. So how old are you?

**chatnoir:** turning 14 in a week or two. you?

**Clumsygirl:** Turning fourteen in a few months

**chatnoir:** im older so that means im cooler

**Clumsygirl:** That does NOT mean that you’re cooler it just means that you’re older

**chatnoir:** so what youre saying is....im cooler

**Clumsygirl:** NO IM NOT

**chatnoir:** uh yes?? you are???

**Clumsygirl:** No. I’m stopping this before it begins.

**chatnoir:** sure. you just dont want to LOSE

**chatnoir:** oh fuck im sorry i gotta go

**chatnoir:** talk to you later??

**Clumsygirl:** Yeah, totally

**chatnoir:** k! bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Clumsygirl:** Bye

The conversation didn’t go as bad as Marinette expected. But she was done with social interaction for the day.

Marinette was completing a sewing project when her mother called her for dinner. Before she closed the chatroom tab, she quickly changed one thing.

* * *

 

CHANGED USERNAME TO “LADYBUG”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter the pov switches back and forth between adrien and marinette, and it'll probably continue like this for the rest of the story

Adrien Agreste, all his life, was never treated like everyone else. No one ever said their honest opinions around him, and no one disagreed with him or told him that he was wrong in fear of what he would do to them (although he would never do anything to anyone for simply saying he was wrong). So when Marinette got mad at him in the beginning of the school year, he was amazed.

A lot in his life changed around that time. He started school, his _huge_ crush on Marinette started, and he gained friends: Nino, his real life best friend, and Ladybug, his online best friend. It had only been a couple of months since the beginning of the school year, but it felt like it was years ago.

Although his life had changed, it didn’t mean that he was always happy. Sometimes he woke up in a bad mood, like he did this morning. He got ready, trudging around his room.

He felt tired and unenergized, but he guessed it made sense. Nino always told him that he didn’t eat enough. What was he supposed to do? He was a model, and he couldn’t control the portions he was given. Sometimes he did wish he could eat whatever he wanted. Like a real breakfast. That would be nice. Instead, every morning he had a small protein shake. He despised them, but couldn’t exactly voice it. His father would probably just yell at him again. Asking for something else couldn’t hurt though... right?

“Adrien, please come downstairs, it’s time for school!” Nathalie called.

Adrien zipped up his bag and ran down the stairs. “Where’s Father? I’d like to say something to him.”

Nathalie put her phone in her pocket and handed him the aforementioned protein shake. “You don’t have time. And besides, your father is busy.”

“He always is.” he mumbled.

Adrien went out to the car and pulled out his phone. He had gotten a text from Ladybug. They had exchanged numbers rather quickly, after only about a month of talking. They just got along really well.

 **Ladybug:** Hey!! Good morning!

 **chatnoir:** yo

 **Ladybug:** Chat. What’s wrong?

 **chatnoir:** nothing

 **Ladybug:** Are you sure?

 **chatnoir:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** Okay.

 **Ladybug:**  I’m getting ready for school!

 **Ladybug:** So...what are you doing?

 **chatnoir:** same

 **chatnoir:** what else do you think i’d be doing

 **chatnoir:** lol

 **Ladybug:** Are you really sure that you’re okay?

 **chatnoir:** yes. i already said that i was okay, so why dont you just stop asking

 **Ladybug:** Woah. Okay.

 **Ladybug:** You’re obviously in a mood, but that doesn’t mean that you have to snap at me.

 **chatnoir:** i’m not in a mood. just stop and mind your own fucking business for once

Adrien shut off his phone before he could see Ladybug’s reaction. He knew that what he said was out of line. Ladybug wasn’t nosy, he was just angry. At what, he wasn’t sure, because there were multiple options.

He sighed and started drinking his protein shake. He hated it. He didn’t want it. He started thinking about a different breakfast again, but it slowly shifted to thinking about a different life. Kind parents that truly cared about him would wake him up each morning, and he would eat something that they made, good or not, because they cared enough to make it. Then he would go off to school feeling loved. He wondered what it would feel like, and what kind of person he would be.

Then he realized, he would be like Marinette. He had only met her parents once, when he came over to her house to practice for the Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament. They were _exactly_ what he was describing. He didn’t know if she realized how lucky she was. She probably did, because she was the kind of person that was thankful for everything.

And when Adrien sat down in class, he was in a much better mood. If it was because thinking about his crush, well. It was fine. Marinette was also thinking about her crush... the one that had just been extremely rude to her over text.

* * *

Marinette had a crush on Chat Noir. Oh no. This was never supposed to happen. She had only just realized it after she received his text and felt like her heart was shattered. She had a crush on him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a crush on Chat Noir, a boy who’d she never even met. A boy who she’d only been texting for about two months. A boy whose name _she didn’t even know._

She didn’t know what she felt worse about, his text or the fact that _SHE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM._  Marinette was in a good mood when she woke up, happy and excited about the day in front of her. She couldn’t say she felt the same on the brisk walk to school.

* * *

 “Dude. All I’m saying is that Spiderman is, according to the definition of it, a furry.”

“Nino! That is _absolutely incorrect_!” Adrien said, shaking his head.

“You’re just saying that cause you think Tom Holland is hot.” Alya chimed in.

“And I’m not going to deny that I think he’s hot, but Spiderman is not _a fucking furry_ and I’m very offended, on his behalf, that you’d think so.”

“Bro! Yes he is!” Nino replied laughing.

Adrien was about to fire back at him, but he noticed Marinette walking in.

“She’s early. Something must be wrong.” Nino muttered to him.

Adrien could tell that he wasn’t trying to be funny either, because he knew that she was only early on bad days; he remembered when she and Alya were talking about it.

_“Girl! Why are you always so late?” Alya had asked one day after Marinette had come in two minutes before class had ended._

_“Promise not to laugh?” she asked._

_“Promise.”_

_“Okay. Most days I wake up and get ready and stuff pretty early, and I live close to school, so I walk. But I end up getting. distracted.”_

_“Distracted… how?”_

_Adrien hadn’t been looking at her, but he was sure that Marinette’s cheeks turned red. “I… look at flowers and people watch and draw? Sometimes? And then I get so happy or caught up in what I’m doing that I end up….being late.”_

_Alya giggled. “Girl! That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard! You little ray of sunshine!”_

_“Alyaaa! You promised not to laugh.”_

_“Oh. Yeah. But I’m not laughing_ at _you, I’m laughing_ with _you, Mari. So it’s fine.”_

Adrien was shaken out of his stupor when he heard a thump behind him. He turned around and saw Marinette’s staring at her bag on the floor with a blank expression on her face. She just groaned and propped her chin up with her elbow on the table. She noticed Adrien looking at her and gave him a tired raise of her eyebrow. He figured it was best for him to turn around.

* * *

Nobody knew what was going on with Marinette, and nobody was going to ask, which was good for her, because it would be downright embarrassing to admit that the reason she was upset was because someone she barely knew was rude to her.

Although, it wouldn’t be accurate to say the she barely knew him, would it? She knew him well, just not for a long time. She knew all of his favorite things, and some of his secrets, and they had countless inside jokes. And thinking about all of this only made her feel worse. She could tell that he wasn’t feeling up to par, and she knew that he didn’t mean what he said and would probably apologize for it later, but what she didn’t know was why he would say that to her in the first place. Did she really bother him that much?

She would’ve thought more about it, but school was over. She felt like she hadn’t done anything all day. _Had she really been thinking about Chat all day long?_ That boy was really going to be the death of her. 

* * *

 **chatnoir:** hey

 **chatnoir:** lb

 **chatnoir:** im sorry about what i said this morning

 **chatnoir:** you were just worried about me

 **chatnoir:** and you were right

 **chatnoir:** i was in a mood, and i took it out on you and thats not okay

 **chatnoir:** and its totally okay if you dont want to forgive me right now but i just want you to know that im really really sorry

 **chatnoir:** and wow thats a lot of texts im sorry

 **chatnoir:** is that annoying??

 **chatnoir:** anyway. yeah. im sorry.

 

And just like that, Marinette was completely and utterly smitten. There would be no coming back from this, no getting over him anytime soon. And strangely, Marinette was totally fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh i hope you enjoyed, despite the fact that i don't know how to fucking write :)  
> leave a comment if you liked it or if you have criticism, it really motivates me to write more.  
> thank you for reading!!  
> (ps that part about spiderman was an ACTUAL CONVERSATION THAT I HAD WITH MY FRIENDS. just thought that i should share that)


End file.
